Don't You Understand? I Love You
by Barbie Rusa
Summary: Apa benar Kai mencintai Luhan? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan yang dengan terpaksa harus bersama dengan Sehun, laki-laki overprotective, yang dulunya ia benci? Baekhyun bisa melupakan laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Ia sadar ini hanya rasa sepi, bukan cinta. HunHan, slight ChanBaek. GS. OOC. Akan ada typo bertebaran. Judul, summary, cerita, tidak begitu berhubungan!


**Don't You Understand? I Love You**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): other exo members**

**A/N: sebelumnya fanfic ini pernah saya tulis dengan cast lain, HunHan dengan OC. Juga pernah saya post di tempat lain (sampai chapter 3, kalau tidak salah). GS; uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

**Luhan's POV**

"Xi Luhan!" teriak seorang _yeoja_. Aku buru-buru melepas _headphone_ yang kukenakan. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan kesal. Ini berarti bukan hanya baru sekali ia memanggilku.

"Aah, maaf. Aku tidak dengar daritadi kau memanggilku."

"Makanya jangan terlalu fokus dengan buku-bukumu itu!" Baru saja aku akan menjawab, _yeoja _itu langsung menambahi, "harusnya kau langsung keluar kelas. Bukan berdiam diri di sini."

Aku terbingung-bingung mendengar gerutuannya. Bukankah aku tidak mendengar panggilannya karena tadi aku mengenakan _headphone_? Lalu mengapa ia menyangkutpautkan kegiatan membacaku? Aku langsung menyimpan _headphone_ yang tadi kukenakan ke dalam tas biru kesayanganku.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin!" ajakku padanya.

.

Setibanya di kantin, kami langsung menghampiri salah satu tempat yang telah diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Kai!" teriak Baekhyun−_yeoja _yang bersama denganku−kepada laki-laki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lama-lama aku bisa tuli kalau ia terus-menerus berteriak seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau mengundang perhatian seluruh makhluk di kantin ini!" gerutu Kai setelah kami sampai di tempat yang didudukinya. Aku mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan perkataan Kai barusan. Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan seperti biasanya, mereka akan beradu mulut seperti anak kecil, sedangkan aku−yang cenderung lebih pendiam−hanya menonton mereka sambil sesekali tersenyum singkat.

"Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Kalian makan saja dulu," pamitku yang ternyata menghentikan kegiatan adu mulut mereka.

Saat akan beranjak pergi, ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku. "Hati-hati, Lu. Jangan lupa kembali untuk menyelesaikan makan siangmu," kata laki-laki yang menahan pergelangan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Yap, siapa lagi laki-lakiitu kalau bukan Kai?

Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Kai, juga seperti Baekhyun tentunya. Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Entah apa yang membuat aku yang cenderung lebih pendiam ini bisa bersahabat dengan 2 makhluk menggemaskan−yang rasanya paling bawel−seperti Kai dan Baekhyun.

Aku membalas perkataannya dengan anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum. Setelah melambaikan tanganku pada mereka, aku langsung menuju ke perpustakaan.

.

"Permisi..." kataku sambil mengetuk pintu perpustakaan. Setelah mendapat anggukan−yang mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk−dari petugas perpustakaan, aku langsung menghampiri sebuah rak buku yang terletak di paling belakang ruang perpustakaan. Aku mengambil beberapa novel dari rak buku itu. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah novel dengan sampul hijau bertuliskan "_Permainan Maut_" di sampingnya. Aah, novel itu pastilah lanjutan dari novel _Pengurus MOS Harus Mati_−novel karangan Lexie Xu yang baru saja kubaca minggu lalu.

Sayangnya, postur tubuhku yang kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi ini menyulitkanku untuk mengambil novel yang letaknya di rak buku bagian paling atas itu. Aku berjalan ke arah meja perpustakaan, mencoba menemui petugas perpustakaan untuk meminta tolong. Ternyata di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pengurus perpustakaan yang tadi juga tidak ada. Mungkin ia sedang ke toilet. Aku menunggu petugas perpustakaan itu datang.

_5 menit..._

_8 menit..._

_13 menit..._

Apa yang petugas perpustakaan itu lakukan, sih? Bahkan sekarang sudah hampir 15 menit aku menunggunya tapi ia tidak juga menampakkan diri. Kurasakan ponsel yang ada di saku seragam sekolahku bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk.

**_From: Baekhyun_**

**_Lu, kau di mana? Cepatlah... Kita ada kelas musik setelah jam makan siang, ingat?_**

Aku menepuk pelan jidatku. Untung saja Baekhyun mengingatkanku. Nanti sajalah aku pinjam novel yang tidak bisa kuraih itu. Setelah menuliskan dataku di buku perpustakaan, aku bergegas pergi ke kantin untuk menyelesaikan makan siangku.

_BUGH_

Beberapa novel yang tadinya aku bawa dalam dekapanku, sekarang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Aku segera menunduk dan mengambil novel-novel itu. Setelah novel-novel itu kembali dalam dekapanku, aku berdiri dan menatap laki-lakiyang baru saja bertabrakkan denganku. Ia balas menatapku dengan muka datar. Mungkin saja aku yang tidak sengaja menabraknya karena terlalu fokus dengan novel-novel yang kubawa. Karena dipandangi dengan tatapan tidak enak seperti itu, aku cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf," kataku. Ia hanya memandangiku sebentar, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Aku terdiam menatap kepergiannya. Aku baru tau ada laki-lakisesombong itu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau siapa yang dengan tidak sengaja menabrak duluan. Bisa saja sebenarnya ini adalah salahnya. Jangankan menolongku mengambil novel-novelku, meminta maaf saja tidak. Aku membuang nafas kasar dan segera pergi ke kantin.

.

"Yak! Kau darimana, Lu?" ucap Kai ketika melihatku datang dengan mendekap beberapa novel.

"Perpustakaan. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang padamu?" jawabku.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Petugas di perpustakaan lupa di mana ia meletakkan buku peminjaman. Jadi aku harus membantunya mencari buku itu," jawabku asal-asalan. Baekhyun hanya meng-oh-kan perkataanku barusan.

"Cepat habiskan makan siangmu. Sebentar lagi kelas musik akan segera dimulai," kata Kai mengingatkan.

Aah, aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku. "Tidak usah. Aku akan memakannya nanti, setelah kelas musik selesai," kataku.

"Tidak boleh, Lu. Cepat habiskan makananmu sekarang!" perintah Kai.

"Mana bisa aku menghabiskan makanan ini dalam waktu singkat. Sudahlah, nanti saja setelah kelas musik selesai. Ayo!" ajakku pada Baekhyun dan Kai sambil memasukkan beberapa novel yang tadi kupinjam kedalam tasku.

.

Aku membereskan buku dan alat tulisku. Di kelas ini hanya ada aku seorang diri. Murid yang lain telah meninggalkan kelas musik dari kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu, kecuali aku. Hanya aku yang tetap tinggal di kelas ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang tadi diberikan _seonsaengnim_. Andai saja tadi aku lebih fokus, pasti aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas dari _seonsaengnim _lebih cepat dan tidak perlu terlambat pulang seperti ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langit mulai gelap dan ternyata sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi. Hmm, sepertinya di sekolah ini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain aku. Tapi, aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan meneliti koridor sekolah. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahku, kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok Kai berdiri di belakangku.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku tau," protesku.

"Maaf, Lu," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Belum pulang?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaanku. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya, seperti kotak makan. Ia menyodorkan kotak makan itu padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kau belum makan kan? Kenapa makanan tadi kau buang?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat mataku membulat.

"I.. Itu.. Aku han..."

"Nafsu makan atau tidak, kau tetap harus makan. Bagaimana jika kau jatuh sakit hanya karena tidak makan?" potongnya yang sepertinya sudah tau jawaban apa yang sebelumnya akan kulontarkan.

"_Gomawo_, Kai. Kau saja yang memakannya."

"Tidak. Cepat makan ini," jawabnya yang langsung mendapat gelengan dariku.

"Aku yang akan menyuapkanmu. Aaaa..." ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke mulutku. Aku hanya diam tanpa membuka mulutku.

"Yak! Lu, ayo buka mulutmu," ucapnya lagi. Aku menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau aku suapkan dengan ini?" tanyanya dengan muka polos sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Apa maksud perkataan laki-lakiini? Aku langsung mendaratkan jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

"Aww.. Sakit, Lu," rintih Kai sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat _hadiah _dariku.

"Siapa suruh melontarkan pertanyaan gila seperti itu!" kesalku.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu tidak mau makan? Ayolah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit," katanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aah, baiklah," kataku akhirnya, yang langsung mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

.

"Ayo!" ajaknya setelah aku menyelesaikan makanku.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang. Apa kau ingin menginap di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa, Lu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku langsung menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada di daguku. Ia mengangkat daguku dan menatapku tepat di mataku.

"Kai, ayo kita pulang," ajakku sambil melepas tangannya dari daguku. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Selama perjalanan menuju ke _apartment_ku, kami hanya diam.

.

Aku tidak tinggal di rumah. Aku tinggal di _apartment_ pemberian _appa_. Orangtuaku tidak tinggal bersamaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Jadi, aku meminta mereka untuk membelikanku _apartment_ saja. Aku bisa lebih bebas dan lebih mandiri. Selain itu, aku jadi tidak perlu mendekam di rumah mewah berukuran besar seorang diri.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang langsung memperlihatkan dunia biru. Aku sangat menyukai warna biru. Hampir semua barang-barangku berwarna biru. Kamarku cukup luas, bahkan di kamarku ada satu rak buku berukuran besar yang tentunya berwarna biru. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku sangat gemar membaca. Jadi tidak heran di kamarku ada rak buku sebesar itu. Setelah mandi dan mengerjakan tugas Biologiku, aku beranjak ke kasur. Aku meraih ponselku dan mendapati adanya pesan masuk.

**_From: _****_Kai_**

**_Lu... Besok temui aku di taman belakang setelah jam pulang sekolah._**

Ada apa ya? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Tanpa membalas pesannya, aku meletakkan ponselku dan langsung tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk begitu saja melalui jendela kamarku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku. Dengan malas aku bangkit dan meraih seragam sekolah beserta handuk biruku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah berseragam rapi dan lengkap, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Aku membuat roti isi coklat dan segelas susu sebagai sarapan. Tak lama kemudian, aku mengambil ponselku dan menatap angka yang tertera di layar. Jam 06:28. Dengan cepat, kuhabiskan sarapanku. Aku mengambil tas biru kesayanganku dan bergegas mengenakan sepatu. Aku mengecek kelengkapan seragamku. _Perfect_! Sudah lengkap. Sekarang aku siap ke sekolah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah, hanya memakan waktu sekitar 12 menit. Menurut banyak orang, jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah lumayan jauh. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku selalu berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Selain lebih hemat, lebih menyehatkan juga kan? Aku berjalan menuju sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone _kesayanganku.

.

**Sehun's POV**

Aku menuruni tangga rumahku dengan cepat. Kusambar roti yang ada di meja makan. Setelah melambaikan tanganku pada _eomma _dan _appa_, aku melesatkan mobilku keluar dari perumahanku dan segera menuju ke sekolah. Aku melirik jam yang tertera di ponselku. Jam 06:53. _Eomma _benar-benar kejam. Mengapa ia tidak membangunkanku? Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Hyoseung _seonsaengnim _nanti.

Terlarut dalam lamunanku, aku sampai tidak sadar ternyata mobil yang kukendarai hampir menabrak seorang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertiku. Untung saja aku sempat menurunkan kecepatan mobil yang kukendarai. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa wajah tampanku ini akan terpampang di koran disertai beberapa baris berita dengan judul "OH SEHUN, SEORANG MURIDTAMPAN DI SY SHS, MENABRAK TEMAN SATU SEKOLAHNYA". _Yeoja _ini bodoh atau apa sih? Lihat saja, ia berjalan hampir ketengah jalan. Selain menghalangi kendaraan yang akan lewat, ia juga membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Aku menekan klakson mobilku yang ternyata tidak direspon oleh _yeoja _itu. Aku menepuk pelan keningku. Jelas saja ia tidak merespon, ia pasti tidak mendengar bunyi klakson mobilku karena sedang mengenakan _headphone_. Aku mengacak rambutku, menggambarkan betapa frustasinya aku sekarang. Bayangkan saja, hari ini aku terlambat bangun dan otomatis aku akan terlambat masuk kelas. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya _yeoja _siput yang sekarang berjalan di depan mobilku. Oh ya, _yeoja _ini jalannya lambat sekali. Apa ia tidak takut terlambat? Aku memberhentikan mobilku dan segera menghampiri si _yeoja _siput. Aku berdiri tepat di depannya. Sepertinya ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah _yeoja _ini adalah _yeoja _yang menabrakku kemarin siang?

.

**Luhan's POV**

Aku terkejut menyadari ada seorang laki-laki−berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denganku−berdiri di depanku. Mataku membulat tak percaya. Ini kan laki-lakisombong yang kemarin bertabrakkan denganku. Aku melepaskan _headphone_ku.

"Hei, _yeoja _siput! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih ke pinggir? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud _yeoja _siput? Dasar laki-lakisombong. Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengaturku? Terserah padaku mau berjalan di mana. _Toh_, nyawa juga nyawaku," kesalku. Laki-lakisombong ini benar-benar merusak _mood_ku.

"Bodoh! Jika kau tetap berjalan di tengah, bagaimana mobilku bisa lewat?" gerutunya. "Aku baru tau ada orang yang tetap berjalan dengan santainya, padahal sudah terlambat kesekolah. Apa kau tidak takut dihukum?"

Aku melihat angka yang tertera di ponselku. "Terlambat apanya?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Laki-lakiini sudah gila ya? Sekarang kan baru jam 06:32, sedangkan sekolah akan dimulai jam 07:00. Ia menunjukkan ponselnya padaku. Apa?! Jam 06:56?

"Sepertinya jam ponselmu salah. Sekarang baru jam 06:32," ucapku sambil menunjukkan ponselku padanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan aah-iya-kau-benar. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi bodohnya saat ini. Aku yakin sekarang ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya itu.

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, ia masuk ke mobilnya dan segera melesat pergi. Huh, benar-benar sombong. Seharusnya ia berterimakasih padaku. Jika aku tidak memberitahunya jam berapa sekarang, pasti sampai sekarang ia masih ketakutan membayangkan hukuman dari _seonsaengnim_. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah yang tadinya sempat terhenti karena kehadirannya.

.

Aku meletakkan tas biruku di kursi kelas. Kudapati bunga mawar merah yang cantik di dalam laci mejaku. Siapa yang meletakkannya di sini ya? Aku segera memasukan bunga mawar itu ke dalam tasku ketika kulihat Jyeora _seonsaengnim _memasuki ruangan kelas. Selama Jyeora _seonsaengnim _menjelaskan, aku sibuk dengan kegiatan mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di mejaku tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan darinya.

Bel di kelasku berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Semua murid langsung menghambur keluar kelas, kecuali aku. Seperti biasa, aku akan tetap tinggal di kelas, berkutat dengan novel-novelku sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku tidak suka menghabiskan jam istirahat untuk makan. Biasanya aku akan makan setelah jam pulang sekolah−lebih tepatnya saat jam makan siang. Saat terlarut dalam bacaanku, tiba-tiba kudapati suara Baekhyun memanggil namaku, tepat di sebelahku.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini," kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel yang sedang kubaca.

"Entahlah. Kai yang mengajakku datang ke sini dan memberimu ini," kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi makanan di mejaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati ada Kai di sana. Aku pikir Baekhyun hanya datang seorang diri. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-memberitahunya.

"Kau kebiasaan seperti ini, tidak makan saat jam istirahat. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Kau kan membutuhkan tenaga untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya," kata Kai bertubi-tubi yang sepertinya untuk menutupi rasa... Hmm, rasa gugupnya, mungkin? Aku terkekeh menyadari kegugupannya.

"Aah, terimakasih kalian telah mengkhawatirkanku," kataku ceria sambil berdiri untuk merangkul Baekhyun.

"Apa aku tidak dirangkul seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataannya barusan.

"Sebentar ya, aku ke toilet dulu," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Belum sempat aku mencegah kepergiannya, ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, nona," kata seseorang tepat di telingaku. Itu suara Kai. Sejak kapan laki-lakiitu berada di sampingku? Bukankah tadi ia berdiri di depanku? Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang kini begitu dekat denganku.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, nona," ulangnya. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Jangan lupa temui aku di taman belakang ya," katanya sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambutku. Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataannya.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Untung saja ada kesempatan untuk bisa pergi dari tempat itu−kelas Luhan. Aku bercermin, menatap lekuk wajahku yang terpantul pada cermin di depanku. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak secantik Xi Luhan−sahabat yang paling kusayangi itu. Tapi, tidak bisakah aku...? Aah, aku benci memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak mau semua ini merusak persahabatan kami. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas Luhan.

_"Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, nona. Jangan lupa temui aku di taman belakang ya."_

Kalimat yang kudengar barusan itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke kelas Luhan. Aku melepas genggaman tanganku dari daun pintu dan dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju jendela kelas. Aku melihat kedalam. Melihat? Bukan. Sepertinya, kegiatanku sekarang lebih tepat disebut mengintip, bukan melihat.

Sesak. Hatiku sakit saat melihat Kai mengacak-acak lembut rambut Luhan. Hatiku sakit setiap menyaksikan kedekatan mereka. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kai katakan tadi. Bertemu? Di taman belakang? Untuk apa? Ternyata mereka membuat janji untuk ketemuan? Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku tidak ingin melihat hal ini lebih lanjut. Aku melangkah pergi menjauhi kelas Luhan dan bergegas ke ruang musik dekat gudang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Aku memastikan bahwa di sini−ruang musik−tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Aku mengunci ruang musik dan langsung menumpahkan emosiku. Air mata yang daritadi aku tahan akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipiku.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Kai tidak memandangku?_

_Kenapa Kai mencintai Luhan yang sikapnya terbilang cuek?_

_Kenapa Kai tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku?_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan kenapa dalam pikiranku sekarang. _Melihatmu memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar pada Luhan dan mengabaikan aku yang mati-matian menahan sakit hati karena perlakuanmu padanya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan tapi aku selalu menahan rasa sakit ini. Tidakkah kau mengerti, Kai?_

"Kau kenapa?" kudengar suara seorang laki-laki. _Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya sendirian disini._

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! Ini fanfic yang ceritanya sempat terputus beberapa bulan. Kebetulan aku ada ide, aku mau ngelanjutin fanfic ini dengan mengganti castnya. Gimana nih ceritanya? Kepanjangan kah ini? Awalnya ini 2 chapter, tapi aku gabungin terus di edit sedikit xD ah ya, maaf HunHan belum terlihat di sini. Seperti biasaya, makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih udah review ^^ review kalian sangat membangun, jadi penyemangat juga :D  
Untuk Teaching the Cold-Hearted Luhan to fall in Love kenapa aku hapus? Karena menurutku peminatnya sedikit banget. Again, padahal fanfic itu baguuus banget xD 2 jempol buat alur ceritanya, di AFF udah tamat juga. Jadi enak kalau pada mau baca. Hoho, tapi it's okay lah :)  
Untuk Beautiful Voice, tenang, tenang. Aku usahakan update besok. Ceritanya udah ada sih, cuma menurut aku masih pendek. Jadi mau aku perpanjang dulu ;)  
Doakan aku ya xD sore ini pengumuman kelulusan /.\ sepertinya sudah dulu berkoar-koarnya xD thank you readers!**


End file.
